Your Guardian
by Lucie F
Summary: - Você... Você não me ama? - perguntou Hinata em um tom de medo. Ele, Naruto, apenas deu um largo sorriso e lhe respondeu bondosamente: - Hinata-chan, apenas dizer que a amo é como dizer que uma jóia é simplesmente bonita. Você vale uma! - NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – Unknown Warrior **

As mudanças eram menos distantes a cada dia. Em todo momento e em todo lugar, Hinata sentia-se realizada quando cruzava regularmente o caminho que o shinobi de cabelos espetados e dourados que toda Konoha conhecia. A busca por Sasuke havia terminado com o mesmo deitado e respirando vivo em uma cama de hospital. A namorada do garoto de olhos ônix não chorava – apenas acreditava e sorria.

Por que, então, Hinata não acreditava?

Havia muitas diferenças entre Hinata Hyuuga e Sakura Haruno. Tantas que eram inúmeras. Dentre uma delas, Naruto conseguia notar a colega de time com mais facilidade que a Hyuuga. Isso deprimia um pouco a jovem. Por causa disso, Hinata havia quebrado o estado de pureza e estava altamente consumida por um dos sete pecados capitais.

_Inveja_. Hinata sentia inveja de Sakura, mas nunca fora boa o bastante para demonstrar o novo sentimento. O seu coração era ingênuo demais para que ela inveje a amiga em um nível mais alto do que uma leve inveja.

_Não fazia mal a ninguém_, pensou ela entre lágrimas quando fechava a porta de seu apartamento recém-comprado. E ela mal percebia que a inveja não fazia mal nem a própria invejada. A única pessoa que se sentia por baixo por causa disso era ela. Ninguém mais e ninguém menos. _Apenas ela_.

Ela implorava internamente para que toda aquela novela dramática lhe desse um final feliz. Igual aos contos de fadas que ela ouvia quando era uma pequena garotinha que sonhava com o seu castelo de ouro.

Agora não. O único castelo que ela conseguia montar era um de areia, localizado na beira do rio. E foi por causa desse motivo que ela respirou fundo quando lhe disseram – os anciãos de sua família – que seria melhor esquecer e tentar se casar com um _homem digno de respeito_. Fechou os punhos e os recolheu em seu colo. Naruto Uzumaki – o x da questão – não poderia ter uma personalidade bem atenta. Nem esperta. Mas ele havia, acima de tudo, respeito e carinho com todos ao seu redor e tinha uma vasta gama de sonhos para realizar (isto é, para _tentar_ realizar).

Seus olhos fitaram os anciões e ela se levantou da cadeira feita de madeira para encarar o céu azul de manhã. Foi um erro fatal. O céu lembrava-a dos orbes azuis do garoto que mais amava no mundo.

Rapidamente corou.

-- E-Eu vou tomar ar fresco, está bem? – perguntou a eles delicadamente, pegando a sua pesada bolsa de aproximadamente cinco quilos e se encaminhando para fora da Mansão dos Hyuuga.

Automaticamente, os velhos não conseguiram dizer um simples não para a nova líder do Clã Hyuuga. Hanabi era mais forte? Sim. Claro que era. _Sempre_ foi, para o orgulho do pai da jovem e mais desprezo para o lado de Hinata.

Porém, isso não queria dizer que a jovem Hyuuga fosse fraca. Hinata havia ficado muito mais forte nesses últimos meses, com os mais diversos treinos que ela vêem recebido. Ela poderia até enfrentar Sasuke Uchiha, caso ele se recuperasse de seus hematomas.

E quando eles viam o efeito dos treinos cansativos dela, mais eles viam motivos para tremer a própria vida em sua ingênua presença. Hinata estava mostrando que poderia brilhar, que poderia ser uma lenda no clã.

O mais idoso deles sorriu.

Eles haviam mais uma estrela. Uma estrela que andava entre eles, sem saber que o seu sacrifício estava sendo recompensado.

_Uma estrela forte em todos os aspectos_.

**N/A: **Pequeno capítulo, mas eu consegui alguma coisa :B

E alôoooo, meus caros leitores! Tratem de comentar quando lerem, certo? Esse é o vosso trabalho ò.o! Eu sei que está meio simples demais, mas eu acho que é o meu salário: Comentários!

Não se preocupem sobre as cenas românticas. Apenas não posto mais por pura preguiça. Mas eu acho que vocês podem amar as cenas que planejei n.n

Beijos e tenham um bom dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A****: **Olá. Tudo bem? :D

- anda na calçada sem comentários e vê um raio –

O que é isso? o.õ

- chove comentários –

UAU! \o\

Valeu pelos comentários! Eu nunca pensei que eu recebesse três de uma golpeada só até agora. Sério. Eu estava a achar que eu iria ter nenhum comentário. Mas parece que a ameaça funcionou :B – ainda com a colher-de-pau –

Agora, vamos aonde interessa...

**Capítulo II – Hina-Hime**

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, ela pôde sentir de perto os raios de sol irradiando lá de cima. Como o sol esperasse que Hinata fizesse algo de diferente. Algo de novo. A vida abafada e monótona de dentro da mansão dos Hyuuga literalmente a matava. Os olhares gélidos por cima dela pareciam querer a botar no fundo do poço. Inconscientemente, ela se sentia para baixo quando lhe diziam pelas costas sobre o que eles diziam sobre ela.

Naquele dia de sol, ela se sentia livre. E era isso que mais importava para a jovem líder. Ainda estava no jardim da casa, mas ainda no sol. A mansão dos Hyuuga era enorme – mais enorme do que o dobro do mercadinho do final da esquina – e havia vários andares para Hinata andar. Para variar, não havia elevador. Era andar ou se mover através de um jutsu.

Preferia a primeira opção. Gostava de ver as coisas lá de cima, já que as suas empregadas eram divertidas quando se descuidavam naturalmente e acabavam fazendo a maior bagunça. Não foi diferente naquele dia.

Uma das jovens empregadas se esforçava a ver Sasuke Uchiha no outro lado do _murinho_ que separava a mansão do mundo ninja. Os seus cabelos eram róseo-escuros e os seus olhos eram violetas. A pele era branquela e os seus lábios rosados. Os seios não eram tão fartos, mas o visual Gothic Lolita fazia que ela parecesse uma boneca. Outras duas empregadas a carregavam por baixo, afim de que ela (a garota de cabelos róseos) visse Sasuke andar em conjunto com Sakura.

Apesar da garota ter também cabelos rosados, Hinata percebeu que a expressão de seu rosto era diferente da amiga kunochi. A empregada estava até com a face rubra, mas ela mantinha-se em seu tom orgulhoso com nenhum sorriso no rosto. De repente, ela parecia estar encontrando pessoalmente a xará do Gaara de rosto.

-- Com licença... – Hinata disse educadamente, sorrindo na direção de suas empregadas. - ...o que exatamente vocês três fazem aí?

Três rostos olharam-na, assustadas. Elas – as garotas – logo se desequilibraram e caíram na direção da terra. De cara no chão, elas se levantam no exato minuto com a ajuda de seus devidos jutsus.

-- Oh, Hinata-sama! – disse a mais jovem de todas elas, com aproximadamente quartoze anos de idade. Era uma loira de olhos verde-escuros e com um olhar envergonhado para a sua mestra.

Logo depois do pedido, as três se curvaram diante da kunochi. Os olhos apenas olhando para o chão, não sentindo nenhum tipo de arrependimento.

A Hyuuga sorriu gentilmente. Ela conhecia esse espírito de garota apaixonada.

Afinal de contas, ela era também uma. Naruto praticamente a encantou quando era uma simples garotinha tímida cujo sonho era ter sua própria história com todos os adjetivos de um conto de fadas. Não seria impossível que Hinata ainda continuasse a ter a intensa paixão que havia pelo aspirante à Hokage.

Era complicado tirá-lo da cabeça quando as coisas eram intensas.

Muito menos quando ela sentia o cheiro de ramen nas narinas e, do nada, se via próxima de Naruto. Nem quando estava longe o ramen parecia sair de suas narinas. O cheiro a invadia, a dominava. Desconhecia o porquê de ela sentir ramen vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Talvez, ela estivesse precisando imensamente do loiro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça ao ter o repetino pensamento.

_Sim, sim_._ Então é isso_. Disse para si mesma com tanta confiança que nem percebera uma coisa...

-- Hinata-sama... – uma de suas empregadas a chamava seriamente pela centésima vez em dois minutos. A líder se desligou de seus pensamentos e logo olhou confusa para a garota de cabelos rosados. – Sasuke-sama está lhe chamando para abrir a porta. – e apontou diretamente para a gigantesca porta de estilo medieval que estava cercado por umas cinco seguranças.

Com o seu Byakugan, ela viu que o moreno estava sendo pego por várias guarda-costas da parte exterior da mansão. Uma gigantesca gota apareceu na testa de Hinata enquanto esta se encaminhava para abrir a porta, com o Byakugan inativo.

Preparou o sorriso adoravelmente contente e abriu a maçaneta da porta.

-- Olá, Sa... – arregalou os seus olhos quando viu que, naquele momento, não era nenhum Sasuke Uchiha que estava de frente para ela. Se ela o visse, lembraria sangue e lua em uma mistura só.

Entretanto, o ser que estava perto dela não parecia ter nenhuma relação com lua. Ele parecia ser o sol com aqueles cabelos dourados favoritos dela e o sorriso que era mais brilhante que o próprio raio de sol.

_Naruto_. Ela pensou em um suspiro ofegante.

-- Ohayo, Hina-chan! – disse ele, mostrando todos os seus dentes de uma forma chamativa e brincalhona que somente ele conseguia fazer.

Estranhamente, a irmã mais nova de Hinata estava bem atrás da garota e – com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios – deu uma cotovelada na coitada da Hyuuga.

-- Tomando um ar, _hein?_ – brincou Hanabi, encabulando a irmã. – Eu diria que estaria tomando um tempo. – e se aproximou de Naruto, com os olhos estudiosos. Hanabi ouvira falar muitas vezes sobre Naruto pela boca de sua irmã e já o vira poucas vezes recentemente. E ao ver o Senhor Todo-Poderoso de Konoha pessoalmente, ela sentira um certo chakra estranho vindo dele. – Você é o namorado da minha irmã, certo?

Uma voz de dentro de Hinata de repente disse que deveria matar Hanabi ali mesmo. Ela só não o fez por cinco motivos:

**Primeiro:** Seu pai definitivamente a mataria e não a perdoaria. Seria mais sádico e cruel do que já é.

**Segundo:** Hanabi tem mais poder do que ela, apesar da diferença de idade.

**Terceiro:** Hinata não tinha a coragem de matar na frente de toda aquela gente. E, mesmo que tivesse, Hinata não teria maldade em fazê-lo. Preferia que a irmã vivesse e que as coisas ficassem como estavam.

**Quarto:** Naruto estava ali.

**Quinto:** Por incrível que pareça, o loiro deu um de seus grandiosos sorrisos e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Puxou a confusa Hyuuga para perto de si e disse:

-- Sim, nós somos. – e para o espanto geral, ele não disse nenhum _Primeiro de Abril_ logo após disso.

E esse foi somente o começo de uma história sem fim.

**N/A****: **Foi eu que fiz isso? o_õ

**Sasuke: **-- Não. Foi a andoninha lá no céu e o Papai Noel ú_u Claro que foi você, baka-sama u_u

**Luciana:** -- SASUUUUUUKE-BAKA-SENPAI! Ò3Ó – com tacos de beisebol, de golfe e colheres de pau para tacar no coitado – SEU IDIOTA! SEU EMOOO! SEU IMBECIL DE UMA VIGA! – corre atrás de Sasuke na velocidade da luz.

**Kakashi:** - pára Luciana de uma catástrofe maior – O que houve -ô./

**Luciana:** -- Eu quero matar o Sasuke-senpai T.T Ele fez a Sakura-chan sofrer T-T E ELE AINDA SE JUNTOU AO LADO DO OROCHIMARU-YAOI Ò.ó!

**Naruto:** -- Epa, epa. Quem quer matar quem aqui? o.õ – chegando com um pacote de pipoca e óculos 3D –

**Sasuke:** -- Ela quer me matar ù.u – aponta com a kunai –

**Luciana:** -- Uhum n_n

**Sasuke/Kakashi/Naruto:** - Mega gota – =.= -.- -./

**Luciana:** -- Mas vamos lá para os comentários da fanfic. Os meus, claro – sorriso orgulhoso colgate –

**Naruto:** -- E o que fazemos aqui? o.õ

**Luciana:** -- Comentam também n.n

**Naruto:** -- Então, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – pensativo –

**Luciana:** -- Lógico u.u

**Naruto:** -- Por quê eu tive que falar isso para a Hina-chan? o.õ

**Luciana:** -- Primeiro: Você e a Hinata são lindos juntos. Segundo: Você gosta um pouco dela, Naruto-kun. Admita, apesar de você ser obsessivo com a Sakura. Terceiro: Eu sou a diretora aqui e quando digo ação, é ação ò.o

**Naruto:** -- Lúh-sama... O_O – olha para trás –

**Luciana:** -- O que foi? O.õ Naruto, você está bem? Parece assustado. – olha para si mesma. – Virei fantasma?

**Kakashi:** -- Lúh-sama, olhe para... O_o – olha para a mesma direção que o Naruto –

**Luciana:** -- Quem vem? O.õ

**Kakashi:** -- Não é _quem vem_ u.u – coloca Luciana para se ver com Sasuke querendo lançar o chidori na direção dela. – É o que ELE quer fazer u./

**Luciana:** -- Ops. o.o – fica paralisada que nem uma estátua e, logo em seguida, correndo em losangos. – SOCORRO E... – se toca. – Sasuke, por quê você faz isso? o.o

**Sasuke:** -- Por fazer, oras u_u – veia na testa e querendo lançar o chidori –

**Luciana:** -- Mas por qual motivo? Não me diga que quer ser_ cool_ na minha frente e quer me matar sem nenhum motivo egoísta com razão. Se fazer isso, você se torna imbecil ó.o

**Sasuke:** -- ...

**Luciana:** -- É por quê eu... Sasuke-senpai, não me venha dizer que você-não-gosta-de-uma-garota-mas-de-algúem-que-é-seu-rival-nos-últimos-anos o.o

**Sasuke:** -- Nada disso. Me diga um motivo para eu gostar do dobe ali ú.u

**Luciana:** -- Ele é quem você mais complica e com quem mais se abria. Além disso tudo, você odeia ele por um motivo que sempre parece mais do que querer ser superior u_u

**Naruto:** -- Do que vocês estão falando de mim? O.õ

**Luciana:** -- Novidade relâmpago, caro Naruto: o seu querido amigo Sasuke, na verdade da verdade, gosta de você como um amor da vida dele. Entende?

**Naruto:** - capota –

**Sasuke:** -- Você não exagerou, garota? Ô.o – cutuca o Naruto com um graveto –

**Kakashi:** -- Ela exagerou u_u – lendo o livro pervertido dele –

**Luciana:** -- Eu exagerei o.o Mas você também exagerou, Sasuke-senpai u_u

**Kakashi:** -- Vocês _arrasaram_ o pobre cabeça-oca u_/

**Luciana:** - peso na consciência –

**Sasuke:** - **nenhum** peso na consciência –

**Kakashi:** -- Bem, nos vemos até logo n_ñ

**Luciana:** -- E com o Sasuke sendo vilão contra a pobre Hinata-chan ô/

**Kakashi:** -- Não seria _forte Hinata-chan_? ô./

**Luciana:** -- Mas _pobre_ dá para entender que o Sasuke ainda é do mal e_e

**Kakashi:** -- Tenho que chamar o Kabuto para cuidar do cabeça-oca u.u

**Luciana:** -- É melhor mesmo ò.o Preciso dele para as cenas. Vão ser emocionantes 8D

**Kakashi:** -- E a Sakura vai ficar com o Sasuke? O.õ

**Luciana:** -- Depende do rumo da fanfic :3 E dos leitores ô/ isto é, se comentarem Ò3ó9 – com colher de pau –


End file.
